Fangirls Don't Die
by DarkFlameOfTheMonkey
Summary: Sort of a concluding oneshot for 'Fangirl Alert' and 'Gangsta's Paradise'. FANGIRLS NEVER DIE. As long as there are people, there will be screaming. Lots and lots of screaming.


**A/N: One more test in English next week then sweet freedom! From tests and exams, anyway. But freedom anyhow to fanfic all I want! But only three weeks' worth before I go on holiday...**

**Disclaimer: Obviously I don't own SRMTHFG, or I wouldn't be a fangirl, would I?**

Fangirls Don't Die

The sun was still a few hours from setting behind Shuggazoom's taller buildings. Plenty of time.

Her younger granddaughter dropped her doll. The old woman bent down and picked it up by the arm. Geez, that spinal column was starting to seriously annoy her these days. She handed the doll back to the girl, who happily went on with her tea party with pigtail-flapping gusto.

"I'll leave you here for a while, Diane." the woman said softly to the little girl, and got up to move by the window. Already on the bench under the sill was her elder granddaughter, reading a magazine by the looks of it. The woman let her aching kneecaps do whatever they bleeding wanted, just as soon as she sat down.

"Hi gran." the girl moaned monotonously, still reading her magazine.

"Vivien, I'd like to show you something." The teenage girl looked up, slightly curious at what her grandmother was about to give her. An ancient piece of jewellery perhaps, coupled with a long speech about how it came to be and lots of questions.

"But first," the lady went on. "have you ever fallen in love with someone impossible? Like a celebrity, or even a fictional character?"

"Huh?" _Oookay, gran's gone insane at last, _Vivien thought._ Thought it'd never happen... _"How do you mean?"

Her grandmother sighed. "I mean experiencing a total and complete obsession with someone famous and irresistible. That magazine you're reading, any boy bands in there?"

Vivien looked at the magazine in her hands. "Well, yeah. I suppose. I remember seeing a competition for tickets for a Gorilla Gorilla concert in Shuggazoom next month." She stopped and moaned blissfully. "That Gerick is an awesome singer. I'd ask mum and dad to enter the comp but I don't think they'll let me. I'll beg to go anyway, but it's two hundred and seventeen dollars..."

"See?! That's exactly what I'm talking about!" Vivien's grandmother said. "An obsession, a crush on a celebrity, complete screaming insanity! Vivien, what you have is a _fangirlship_."

"Huh?" Vivien said again.

Her grandmother shook her head. "You'll never get it, will you? But I'll give you this anyway." From her pocket she brought out a silver pouch, and from that a square box. She flipped open the small box and inside were two brooches. One was shining gold, with something engraved on its surface. Vivien wasn't sure what it was, but at first glance it looked like the letters 'f' and 'c' surrounded by elaborate swirls. The other was more of a badge, and to Vivien it looked like a mass of varnish and colour. She could see red, and several shades of pink.

Hang on... That looked like a mouth, and there were diamonds for teeth! Who would make a badge of a_ mouth _for...?

"They're yours." Vivien's grandmother said simply. "Eighteen carat gold, and those diamonds are pretty small. Not worth selling it. So keep it." The woman got up and walked slowly away into the rest of the house.

Meh, there'll be better examples. The old woman shook her head again. Vivien was just too rational. A psychotic teenage girl with the whole package, but too..._sane._ Not like her and her friends back when they were young. _They_ were crazy. Dedicated, loyal, determined... Prime fangirls of their lifetime. What a stunt they pulled on Jinmay, and the one they dared to do even _after_ the mighty Fangirl Order had disbanded temporarily. That Cherry was a weak leader in the end. She and her group of mates made the Fangirl Club, and carried on the torch.

She stifled a laugh. The heroic Super Robot Monkey Team were long gone by now. They hadn't stayed out of Shuggazoomian headlines forever, though. It made her smile when she saw a story in the newspaper or on television. Shame they were always so short though.

Who knew where Chiro was now? The paparazzi had moved on to other prey decades ago. What did he do after he walked away with a towel around his waist? She had always been a Chiro fangirl. What was left of her now, when the famous Chiro had accumulated wrinkles and her scream weakened and died to a whisper?

But there would always be fangirls. Knowledge of the history of Shuggazoom's heroes may have thinned to those ancient few left alive and to those who bothered to look it up, but there would still be people to scream at, united in amassed crowds. That boy band of Vivien's, and drop dead gorgeous actors were always gossiped about. Always people. And if all else failed there were still the attractive-sounding book characters. And anime. Animated movie characters were pretty cute most of the time as well.

If there were still people, then there would be fangirls. Squealing girls of all ages, young enough to believe and old enough to plan of ways to make the fangirl's dream alive.

The Monkey Team had escaped her generation of fangirls, for now. But their would be her children, and theirs, and their grandchildren and other confusing relationships. She was satisfied, and proud of the fangirl instinct that would appear some time again in her descendants.

There would be fangirls, and there would be a future.

**Oh my gosh, that was so weird! lol Ah well, I personally like it. It is not the end! There shall **_**always**_** be fangirls! You can never escape! Muahahahaha!**

**Oh yeah, I haven't laughed like that in ages!**

**(insert excessively cheesy speech about SRMTHFG fangirl-related things like screaming and squealing and squee-ing and including the words "...be not afriad of greatness..." or something weird like that here)**

**R&R anyway!**


End file.
